Accidental Crush
by buffvamp
Summary: Tara meets some new people after an accident. JeffOC, Matt/Shannon
1. Chapter 1

**Accidental Crush**

A/N: This story is in AU. I don't own the Hardys, Shane Helms, Shannon Moore, Kane, Stacy Keibler, Dino's Pizza, St. Joseph's, WWE, or Smackdown.

I had been living in Cameron, North Carolina for two months now. The weather was beautiful, so I decided to go for a drive. I drove around for a while going on different backroads, but it was getting dark and I wanted to head home. I pulled into a driveway on the left side of the road to turn around. I looked down for only a second and then it happened. Slam! I'd hit another car. And even worse, someone was in it.

I saw a tall man get out and start heading towards me. At this point I was scared, humiliated and in tears. I looked up when the man knocked on the window. When I saw who the man was I cried even harder. "Great. I hit Jeff Hardy's car. I. Am. Dead." I quickly wiped my eyes and rolled down the window.

"I am so sorry. I wasn't paying attention and, and I'm so sorry about your car."

I didn't know what else to say and my eyes were welling up again.

"Umm, you didn't touch the car. I stopped cause you hit a tree that fell. Are you ok?"

"Oh, umm, yeah. I feel pretty silly right now. I just moved here and I'm a huge fan, and I figured I was gonna be dead if I'd ruined your car."

Just then another guy came jogging over to them. By the black hair I could tell it was Matt. He stopped jogging a few feet away and walked up to Jeff.

"What was that big crash? Is everything okay?"

"I think so. I'm fine. I was just about to move my car when she hit that log."

Matt came over to my door and started questioning me.

"Oh my god! Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine. I just got really scared. I thought I ruined Jeff's car," I replied shakily.

I opened the door to get out and walked around to the front of the car. The headlight was cracked and some paint was missing off the bumper. Other than that, there wasn't much damage. "_Thank God I drive a boat_." I thought.

"At least there's not much damage." Jeff said.

"Yeah, that shouldn't cost much to fix," Matt added, "I'll give you the number of a place that can fix it. Just tell him we sent you."

"Wow. Thanks. I thought you'd be mad."

"Because you hit a log in our driveway? It was an accident. It's really the least we can do."

"Thank you so much. I better go before I cause any more problems."

I took the garage's number, headed back to the car, and got in. The brothers started to walk away as I started the car and backed out.

"Wait!" Jeff called.

I stopped and he came up to the window and handed me a piece of paper.

"Just in case you need anything. What's your name by the way?"

"Tara. Tara Rayucci."

"Well, Tara, make sure you call if you have any problems."

"I will," I said with a smile.

**Jeff's POV**

I watched as she backed out of the driveway. And then I noticed Matt standing next to me.

"What was that all about?"

"Nothing. I just gave her the number and told her to call if she needed anything."

"Aww. Does Jeffro have a crush? How cute. Do you even know her name?"

"Tara." I said and headed up to my room.

When I got upstairs I called the garage to tell the mechanic that if he gets a call from a Tara Rayucci, that Matt and I sent her there. After the mechanic told me it was all set I got undressed and went to bed.

Review please:)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't only own Tara.

I parked my car in the lot and ran upstairs. "_I've got to call Lee_" I thought. "_She'll never believe this. I don't know if I even believe it_." I dialed Lee's number and waited for her to pick up, which she did after three rings.

"Lee! You're never gonna believe what happened! I went for a drive and I went to turn around in this driveway and I heard a big smash noise and then I saw this guy get out of his car and walk towards me so I started freaking out. But then it was okay cause I hit a tree that fell down, not the car, and, and..."

"Whoa, Tare, calm down! How much sugar have you had? Are you okay? Did you get hurt?"

"Very funny, Lee. I'm fine and I haven't had much sugar. But anyway, the guy started to walk towards me and it was Jeff! And then Matt came to see if everything was ok and he gave me the number to a garage."

"You hit a log in the Hardy Boyz' driveway! Holy crap! Is the car ok?"

"Yeah. I broke the headlight and took some paint off. I hope it doesn't cost too much. But I didn't even tell you the best part yet. I was just about to pull out of the driveway and Jeff told me to wait and he came up to the window and handed me a piece of paper. I thought it might've been a different garage incase the other one was too much or something, but, but, it was Jeff's number!"

"Oh my God! I can't believe you actually met Jeff Hardy and got his number. I wish I was that lucky. Maybe I should start going into random people's driveways."

"Maybe. I really need to get some food though. I'll call you again soon, ok?"

"You better."

"But of course, my darling."

"Okay. Talk to you soon. Bye."

"Bye, Lee"

The next morning I called the garage to make an appointment and was surprised when the mechanic said he'd been expecting my call.

"You have?"

"Yep. Mr. Hardy called me last night to explain what happened and that him and Matt told you to bring the car here."

"Wow. He didn't have to do all that."

"Yes I did!" someone yelled.

"Huh?"

"Oh,err, I said it'll cost twenty bucks."

"umm...ok. When should I bring the car there?"

"Now!" the person in the background yelled.

"Well, uh, now would be fine," the mechanic said.

"Ok. I'll be there in a few."

"Yay!" an obviously Jeff voice yelled.

"What?"

"Uhh,err, ok. See you then." the mechanic said.

I hung up and grabbed my keys. A few minutes later I pulled up to the garage. I was about to go inside when Jeff walked out.

"Umm. Hi! So you came to get the car fixed right?"

"Yeah. I just called and I could've sworn this guy was yelling stuff in the background."

"Hmm. I don't know anything about that," Jeff said with a bright smile.

"Are you sure about that?"

"No. Not really."

"Hey, umm, do you want to come to the house for dinner?"

"Are you sure? Is Matt ok with it?"

"Yeah. It was his idea. Shannon's gonna be there too, but you don't know him yet."

"Well maybe you should introduce me then."

I turned around and saw Shannon walking towards us. He looked a little different than the last time I saw him on tv. Instead of long hair, he had a mohawk.

"Oh, Hey Shann. What are you doing here?"

"Matty sent me to see how things were going with the car."

"It just got done. Oh, um, this is Tara. Tara this is Shannon."

"Hi. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise. Well, I'm gonna head back. See you guys in a bit."

"I guess we better get going."

"It's only eleven o'clock."

"Well, I can show you the studio and stuff."

"Really? That'd be awesome."

Jeff and I got in our cars and headed to the house. I pulled into their driveway a few minutes later and Jeff waited by his car for me. I followed him into the house and he showed me around. Then he took me outside and showed me the dirtbike track, whale pools, aluminummy, and trampoline ring.

"So, do you wanna see the studio?"

"Yeah. I've never seen one before."

A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the first chapter. Any feedback is welcome. Thanks!!!


	3. Chapter 3

The trailer was all decked out with the latest equipment and had some instruments in it.

"Can you play an instrument?" he asked.

"Only a little bit of guitar."

"I play guitar too. What songs can you play?"

"Stand By Me and the halloween theme. That's pretty much it."

"Can you play it for me?"

"Which one?"

"Stand by me"

"I can try. I can't guarantee it'll sound good."

Jeff handed me his guitar and I started to play, but I messed up.

"I'm sorry, I'm really nervous."

"Don't worry. Just try it again."

I nodded my head and was about to start again when Matt and Shannon came in.

"Hey, Jeff. Hey, Tara"

"Hi," we said in unison.

"I'm surprised that you guys have me over here and stuff. I figured you'd never want me near here again," I said quietly.

"Well..." Matt said "Jeff here looked you up on the internet and read a bunch of your poems after you left."

"Yeah," Shannon joined in. "He liked them."

I felt my face getting hot and I turned bright red. _Jeff Hardy had read my poems. Wow!_

"Tara was about to play a song when you guys came in," Jeff told them.

"Cool, what one?"

"Stand By Me, but I messed up."

"Try it again," Matt said "Don't let us make you nervous."

I started to laugh and all three of them had weird looks on their faces.

"What's so funny?" Shannon asked.

"I'm in a studio, in the backyard of the Hardy Boyz, sitting with them and Shannon Moore and I'm trying not to be nervous," I said.

"I can see how that might make you a little nervous," Matt said.

I nodded, took a deep breath, and started playing. This time I didn't mess up and it sounded really good on Jeff's guitar. Then Jeff started to sing with it.

"_When the night has come_

_And the land is dark_

_And the moon is the only light we'll see_

_No I won't be afraid_

_Oh I won't be afraid_

_Just as long as you stand, stand by me_

_So darlin' darlin' stand by me_

_Oh stand by me_

_Oh stand, stand by me, stand by me_

_If the sky that we look upon_

_Should tumble and fall_

_Or the mountain should crumble to the sea_

_I won't cry, I won't cry_

_No I won't shed a tear_

_Just as long as you stand, stand by me_

_And darlin' darlin' stand by me_

_Oh stand by me_

_Whoa stand now, stand by me, stand by me_

_Darlin' darlin' stand by me_

_Oh stand by me_

_Oh stand now, stand by me, stand by me_

_Whenever you're in trouble just stand by me_

_Oh stand by me_

_Whoa stand now, oh stand, stand by me_"

As I finished the song Shannon gave Matt a thumbs up, so he turned around and gave Jeff one.

"Do you want a copy?" Shannon asked.

"You recorded it? Yeah, I'd love a copy."

"Maybe we'll put it on our cd." Jeff said

"Really?"

"Mmhmm."

"Wow" I said. I was shocked. I was going to be part of a song on a Peroxwhy?gen cd!

"We're heading back to the house," Matt said.


	4. Chapter 4

Shannon smiled and followed Matt across the yard and into the house. Jeff put his guitar away and we headed towards the house too. We walked in to find Matt and Shannon on the couch making out. Jeff just walked up behind Matt and tapped him on the shoulder. He jumped and turned around. He started to blush when he saw me standing near the tv.

"Umm...hi! We were just, umm, ya know."

"It's cool. You guys are a cute couple," I said.

"She thinks we're a cute couple," Shannon said.

"I think you're cute," Matt told him

They went back to making out, so Jeff and I headed upstairs to watch a movie.

"What movie do you want to watch?"

"It's your house, you pick."

"Do you like The Crow? I love it."

"That's my favorite movie ever!"

"Next thing you'll tell me is you like Korn and smarties." Jeff joked.

"I have every KoRn cd, and some smarties in my car, so I guess I am."

"That's so cool!"

We were about half way through the movie when Jeff's cell phone rang.

"Hello. Why didn't you just come upstairs? Oh. No, we're watching The Crow. Ok. Bye."

"That was Matt. Him and Shannon are gonna come watch the movie with us."

"That's cool."

Matt and Shannon came in so Jeff and I sat on the bed while Matt and Shannon sat on the floor. Shannon was sitting between Matt's legs and leaning back on him, which I thought was adorable. You could see how much they loved each other just by looking at them.

"_Must be nice_," I thought.

**Jeff's POV**

I was also watching Matt and Shannon.

"_Must be nice_," I thought, "_I wonder what she's thinking_."

I slid my hand closer to her's, so that they barely touched. She turned and smiled at me, blushing. I couldn't help it, and I smiled back before looking down at our hands.

**Matt's POV**

I had turned to look at Jeff and Tara. What I saw made me smile. I tapped Shannon on the shoulder and pointed to Jeff's bed. Tara and Jeff were both looking at their hands, which they were holding out in front of them. They both smiled as they're fingers intertwined and Tara moved closer to Jeff. I looked back at Shannon who was smiling.

"I love you, Shan."

"I love you too, Matty."

**Shannon's POV**

Shannon took one last glance over Matt's shoulder. Tara was sitting in front of Jeff leaning back on him and he had his arms around her while still holding her hands. "_Aww_," he thought. He turned back to around and snuggled closer to Matt.

"Aren't they cute?"

"I just want to see my brother happy."

"Me too, Matt, me too."

The movie was just about over so they finished watching it.

**Tara's POV**

"I love the end. It's so happy but, sad at the same time," I said.

"I know what you mean," Shannon said.

"Jeff, can I talk to you for a minute?" Matt asked. "Alone."

"Sure."

Jeff let go of me as he got off the bed and followed Matt out the door.

"Did I do something wrong, Shannon?"

"No. I think Matt just wants to talk to Jeff about some stuff."

"Ok."

**Jeff's POV**

"Is something wrong. Matt?"

"No. I just wanna ask you if you really like her or not. You barely know her. We barely know her."

"So you don't want me to like her cause we don't know her?"

"That's not what I'm saying. I just don't want you to get hurt. Is it wrong that I care about my little brother?"

"No, but I can take care of myself. Besides, she's really nice. I promise I'll get to know her better before I ask her out. Will that make you stop worrying about me?"

"It might help. I need to go start on dinner. Spaghetti sound good?"

"Yeah, spaghetti's great."

**Tara's POV**

The door opened and Jeff came back in.

"Matt went to start dinner. He's making spaghetti."

"Sound's good," I said.

"I get to help with the sauce!" Shannon yelled.

He took off down the stairs and Jeff sat next to me on the bed.

"So what made you move here of all places?"

"I needed to go out on my own and just get away from things."

"That's cool. Where'd you move from?"

"Vermont."

We talked until dinner was done. I felt really happy and thought that maybe now that we knew each other better we could hang out more. The spaghetti was great. Matt and Shannon asked some more questions about where I moved from and if I liked Cameron. It was getting kinda late, so I said thank you for dinner and headed out to my car.

"Hey, wait up!"

I turned around and saw Jeff jogging over to me. When he got up to the car he asked for my number so they could get a hold of me. I went in the glove box for a pen and paper, wrote the number down, and handed it to him.

"I guess I'll see you around, right?" I asked. "And thank you for everything. Today was the best day ever."

"You're very welcome. You're welcome here anytime."

"Thanks. You guys are so nice. I guess I'll call sometime tomorrow."

"Okay. Have a goodnight."

"You too."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I only own Tara, her family, and Meffon. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed this so far. I hope you like this chapter!!!

Jeff gave me a hug and I headed home. Just as I got my door open, the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi. We haven't heard from you in two weeks. Are you ok?"

"Mom, I'm fine. Don't worry, okay?"

"Don't worry? You're my daughter, so of course I worry. What have you been up to?"

"Not much. I made some new friends after hitting a tree in their driveway."

"You hit a tree? Is the car alright? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Can you hold on? I've got a beep."

"Hello."

"Hey. I just wanted to make sure you got home alright."

"That's really sweet, Jeff. I'm fine. I managed to avoid anymore fallen trees."

"Okay. Have a goodnight."

"You too. Bye."

"Bye."

"Mom? You still there? That was Jeff. He was just making sure I got home in one piece."

"Jeff who? I've never heard you mention a Jeff before. Is he your new friend?"

"He's one of my new friends. He's really cool. I'm sure you've heard of him before. Jeff Hardy."

"Jeff Hardy!" I heard in the background.

"Well, Rusty know's who I'm talking about." I joked.

"You're new friends are wrestlers? Isn't Jeff the one you had a poster of?"

"Yeah, mom, that was Jeff."

"Well, I guess I'll let you go. You sound tired. Please try to call more alright?"

"Okay. I will. Love you. Bye."

I hung up the phone and started getting ready for bed. I was just about to head to the shower when my phone rang again.

"Hello? Hey Jeff. Tomorrow? Yeah, that's fine. Ok, see you then. Bye."

"_I'm going to lunch with Jeff tomorrow_!"

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"enh"

I rolled over and turned the alarm off.

"Eight-thirty? Why did I set this so early?"

I decided I might as well get up. I got dressed and headed to the kitchen for some breakfast. After my cocoa pebbles I watched some tv. I looked at the clock and saw it was only nine-thirty. I decided I'd paint my nails to waste time before I had to meet Jeff. I decided on green.

I got to the pizza place at about ten of twelve, but Jeff's car was already there, so I went in.

"Hey!"

"Hi."

We hugged and sat down in the corner booth. The waiter came over and we decided on an extra cheese pizza.

"I like the green. Looks nice."

"I like your's too. It's a nice blue."

"Isn't it weird that we're complimenting each other on nail polish?"

"A little. I just don't know what to talk about. I'm kinda shy. Actually I'm really, really shy. And then I babble."

"It's okay. I get nervous on dates too sometimes."

"Dates? Now I feel dumb. I didn't know it was a date. You must think I'm a dork."

"I don't think you're a dork and the blushing thing is kinda cute."

"_Did Jeff Hardy just say that me blushing is cute?!?_" my brain screamed. I randomly became aware of the huge grin on my face.

"Thanks."

I was happy that the waiter brought the pizza over, because I couldn't think of anything to say. When we finished our pizza Jeff asked if I wanted to go someplace else.

"Sure. Where do you want to go?"

"Your place."

"Okay, but it's not very big."

We got there a few minutes later and I gave Jeff the tour.

"Told you it's not very big."

"It's nice," he said, flopping onto the couch.

I sat next to him and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"I like hanging out with you, Jeff. You're really cool."

"You're pretty cool yourself. That's what Matt wanted to talk to me about last night."

"Really? I thought he was mad or something, but Shannon told me not to worry."

"Well, you should take his advice then. We all had a talk after you went home."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Yeah. Matt and Shannon both think you're cool. They were happy you didn't freak out cause we're famous or whatever."

"I was really nervous at first. Especially when you had me play guitar. But you guys aren't any different because of being on tv and stuff."

"That's what I like about you. You're laid back. And you like green nail polish."

"And you make me blush a lot and you're holding my hand. I like that."

**Jeff's POV**

"_She likes me holding her hand. That means she likes me_." I thought. "_I know what Matt said, but she's nice and not some crazed fan wanting to hump my leg. That's a good thing_." I looked down and then brushed a piece of hair off her face. Tara just looked up and smiled. I moved closer and kissed her. She looked surprised. "_Good going, scare the girl_." "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, if you don't want me to, I won't..." but I was cut off when she kissed me back. "_She does like me_. _Yay! And she wears red skittle flavored lipgloss_."

**Tara's POV**

I was still kissing Jeff when I heard a knock on the door. I pulled back from him and went to answer it. I was surprised to see Matt and Shannon. "Hi guys. How did you find the place?"

"Reverse number look-up. It gives you the address," Matt stated, very matter-of-factly

"Oh. I would've just given you the address."

"We wanted to surprise you," Shannon said. "We got you a present."

Matt brought a black kitten out from behind his back and handed it to me.

"Aww! Does it have a name?"

"Not yet. We figured you'd wanna name her."

"I think I'll call her Meffon."

"Meffon?"

"It's a combination of your names."

"That's awesome!" Shannon said. "I was calling her blacky."

"Jeff, look at the kitten."

"Hey there Jeff."

"Hey Matt. Shannon."

"Since when do you wear lipgloss?" Shannon asked.

"Yeah, that must be new." Matt added.

"Cut it out guys." This time he was blushing.

"Alright, we'll leave you guys alone. See ya later Jeff."

"Bye guys."

"Now, where were we?" Jeff asked

"On the couch, silly."

**Jeff's POV**

I sat down on the couch and Tara sat next to me. I put my hand under her chin and leaned in to kiss her. She was running her hands through my hair and it felt really good. It was around five and Matt would be making dinner soon, so I asked to use the phone.

"I've gotta tell Matt that I'll be late." I told her.

"You can stay if you want."

"Ok."

I called Matt and told him not to wait up for me. He laughed at me and made some comment about having fun with Shannon.

"Wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure"

She put in a movie called Super Troopers and told me it was about Vermont state troopers. She came back to the couch and cuddled up to me.

"I could get used to this," I told her.

"Me too."

I guess we fell asleep after the movie, because next thing I know she was going to answer the phone and it was light out.

So...tell me what you think. Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

**Tara's POV**

I woke up to the phone ringing, so I figured I should answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey. Are you busy?"

"Not really, mom. What time is it?"

"Eight o'clock. We're on our way up ok?"

"You guys are here? "

I heard a knock on my door.

"I guess so."

I opened the door and my mom and step-dad walked in.

"Surprise!" they yelled.

THUD! Jeff fell off the couch.

"Ow."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

He got up and walked into the bathroom.

"So, is that Jeff?"

"Yeah, mom."

Rusty, my step-father, was just standing there with his mouth hanging open.

"Uh, Earth to Rusty. Come in, Rusty. Can you hear me?"

"Th...th..that...was...Je"

"Jeff Hardy," I finished for him. "And I'll introduce you as soon as he's done with the bathroom."

Jeff was done with the bathroom and walked up to us.

"Jeff, this is my mom, Diane, and my step-dad, Rusty."

"Nice to meet you both"

**Jeff's POV**

I shook hands with her parents and they said that Tara told them about how she thought she'd smashed my car. Meffon was rubbing my ankle, so I scooped her up. They seemed to really like the kitten. Rusty looked like he'd seen a ghost.

"You ok, Rusty?" I asked

"Mmhmm. Long drive down here. Twelve and a half hours."

I noticed he had a southern accent so I asked him where he was from. Texas, should've known.

I said good-bye to and said I'd call later. She gave me a kiss on the cheek and a hug before I left. When I got to my house Matt and Shannon were already up and they were playing x-box.

"What are you guys playing?"

"Raw 2. I'm Matt and he's being me."

"See, Shan, I figured you'd play yourself."

"But, Jeff, it's more fun when Matt plays with me."

"Nice one," Matt told him.

"That's great you guys. How was your night?"

"Great! And your's? Was she nice to my little brother?"

"Mmhmm. Then her parents surprised her and I fell off the couch."

"So that's all that happened?"

"Pretty much. All we did was watch a movie called Super Troopers. You guys might like it."

"Did her parents like you?"

"Is this twenty questions, Matt?"

"Maybe."

"Well don't worry. They seemed to like me just fine."

**Tara's POV**

I was making breakfast for my parents and the kitten was rubbing my leg.

"Hold on, Meffon."

"Why'd you name the cat Meffon?"

"It's Matt, Jeff, and Shannon put together. 'M' from Matt, 'eff' from Jeff, and 'on' from Shannon."

"That's different."

"Jeff likes it."

Rusty finally stopped staring off into space and asked what I was making.

"Eggs and toast. You okay? You look tired or something."

"I'm just surprised. And it was a long drive."

"He slept most of the time," my mom said.

"I did not either!"

"Nice try, Rusty. Aww. Meffon likes you."

We ate breakfast and we talked about what they'd been up to and their drive down. Rusty asked a bunch of questions about Jeff. They seemed really tired, so I offered to let them get some sleep. I told them I was gonna go out and I would be back in about an hour. After they were all set up in the other bedroom I got changed, grabbed my coat, and left. I pulled into Jeff's driveway a few minutes later. I knocked on the door and was a little surprise when Shannon answered it.

"Hey. Come in. I'll get Jeff."

"Jeff! Your girlfriend's here!" Matt yelled.

"I guess Matty'll get him instead."

"She's not my girlfriend!" Jeff yelled back.

I heard Jeff come down the stairs and was shocked when I noticed he was only wearing a towel.

"Uh, hi, Jeff. I was just stopping by to say hi. My parents needed some rest, so they're in the spare bedroom. They're staying for a week."

"That's cool. Your step-dad seems kinda starstruck though."

"I guess."

Next thing I knew Shannon ran by and grabbed onto Jeff's towel, which went with Shannon when he left the room. I quickly looked at the floor.

"Shannon! You creep! Matt! Control your boyfriend!"

I took my coat off and handed it to Jeff, who covered himself with it. The poor guy was beet red. He ran upstairs to find some clothes and Shannon went to the store, so I was left alone in the living room. I sat on the couch and waited for Jeff to come back. Matt came in and plopped down next to me.

"So. What did you and Jeff do yesterday?"

"We had pizza, went to my place, talked about stuff, got a kitten from you and Shannon, watched Super Troopers, and fell asleep."

"So do you like him? Cause I think you do."

"Yeah..."

"Well, good, cause I think he likes you too."

"You do? That's awesome!"

**Jeff's POV**

I was standing on the stairs listening to Matt and Tara talk. I don't normally eavesdrop, but I heard Matt ask if she likes me, so I wanted to hear her answer. _She does! She said she likes me. Matt told her I like her...and she thinks it's awesome_. I ran down the rest of the stairs and plopped next to her on the couch.

"Hey, Je..."

I didn't even let her finish before I kissed her. I grabbed her by the hand and dragged her upstairs.

"I know you have to head home, but when can we hang out again?" I asked

"You can come over for dinner tomorrow night, if you want."

"I'll be there. Oh, I got you something."

"You did?"

"Yeah. Turn around and I'll put it on for you."

She turned around and I slipped the necklace around her neck and fastened it. It was a Hardy Boyz one like Matt and I wear.

"I love it! It's perfect."

"Well, I thought my girlfriend should have a cool necklace."

"Girlfriend? Really?"

"Yeah, unless it's too soon. I know this all happened kinda fa..."

She was kissing me again. _ I like this kissy stuff. And, hey, she has a tongue bar_.

**Tara's POV**

_Girlfriend! Did he just say girlfriend?!?_ I grabbed Jeff and kissed him. I was just so happy. My watch started beeping, which meant I had to go.

"I gotta go, Jeffy. I promise I'll call you tonight, ok?"

"Yeah. I'll walk you to your car."

He handed me back my coat and we headed downstairs. He walked me out to the car and gave me another kiss before I left. I was the happiest person ever. I stopped at the intersection and waited until it was clear. I was halfway across when I saw the truck. I stepped on the gas pedal even harder, but it was too late. The last thing I heard was a loud smashing sound. Then everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7

**Shannon's POV**

I was waiting to cross at the intersection. "_Hey, There's Tara_. _She must be heading home_." I saw the truck and felt helpless as I watched it smash into Tara's car. "Oh my God!" I pulled out my cell phone and dialed 911.

"Hello! I need to report an accident! Yes, it's the same one. Ok."

"_Jeff. I gotta call Jeff_." I thought.

I called the house and Matt answered.

"Hello?"

"Matty, It's me. Something happened! You and Jeff gotta get to St. Joseph's. It's...It's..."

"Shannon. Calm down. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. It's Tara. She's hurt! This truck ran a red light and smashed into her. And it was a big truck. The ambulance is here. I gotta go. Tell Jeff and meet me at the hospital."

I hung up the phone and got out of the truck. The EMTs were getting her out and putting her on a stretcher.

"Tara! Hey! Is she gonna be alright?"

"We won't know until we get her to the hospital. You know her?"

"Yeah. Her name's Tara. She's my friend. She moved here a couple months ago. Is she gonna be ok?"

"She has a broken arm and ankle. We won't know what else is wrong until we get there."

A different EMT stuck his head out of the ambulance. "We gotta get her out of here. She's bleeding really bad!" The guy Shannon was talking to jumped in the back and they took off.

**Jeff's POV**

"This can't be happening! She was just here and she was fine! What are you talking about!" I yelled.

"Jeff, man, I'm sorry. We really gotta go. I'm sure the hospital will tell us what's going on."

"Matt! Her parents! I gotta go to her apartment. Let's go!"

I ran outside with Matt close behind me. We got in my car and sped off. I ran upstairs and pounded on her door

"Hey! Open up! It's Jeff!"

Her mom opened the door and Matt told them what happened. We all ran down the stairs and headed to the hospital. When we got there I saw Shannon in the waiting room.

"Shan, what happened? Is she okay? Where is she?"

"Her car got hit by a truck. A big one. She has a broken arm and ankle. She's in the operating room right now. That's all I know. I saw it happen, Jeff, and I couldn't do anything."

"It's not your fault. I need to check on her parents."

Matt put his arms around Shannon and held him. Her parents were at the desk filling out forms. I asked her mom what they told her. She looked up and I could see that she was crying. Rusty was trying to comfort her. "She has a broken arm and ankle, a collapsed lung, and internal bleeding. She's in a coma and they don't know when she'll wake up. They're operating right now to fix her lung and stop the bleeding. The doctor told me that she's lucky to be alive and her car was totaled."

I just stared at her. I didn't know what to say, so I offered to help her fill out the forms. Her mom asked if she'd been sick at all and I said no. Her mom asked if we were dating and I said yes. After 5 more pages she went to bring the papers back to the desk. I told Rusty I was really sorry and went back to where Matt and Shannon were.

"Did you find out anything new?" Matt asked.

"She's got a collapsed lung and internal bleeding. She's in a _coma_, Matt. Why is this happening?"

"I dunno, man. I jut hope she'll be okay."

"She better be," Shannon said. "Or I'm gonna kill that truck driver."

"Diane Rayucci-Mowell? Is there a Diane here?"

"I'll go get her."

I found her in the cafeteria getting some coffee.

"There's a doctor asking for you. He's in the waiting room."

We headed back upstairs to the waiting room and she went to talk to the doctor.

"Did he tell you guys anything, Matt?"

"No. He wouldn't't tell us because we're not family members."

"Oh. Where's Shannon?"

"A police officer came here and Shannon went to tell him what he saw. He's really upset. He thinks it's his fault cause he couldn't do anything."

"There's nothing he could've done. That truck should've stopped."


End file.
